ft_awakeningfandomcom-20200214-history
Rika Valdis
Rika Valdis (Played by '''Salphirix) is a Revenger Sluagh member. Biography Rika Valdis was born in Oak Town on the night of December 10th, her two loving parents grateful for her entry to the world. Rika was everything to her parents, who had little to nothing after separating themselves from their family who had disliked that the young couple had married so quickly and at such an unexpected notice (not to mention already pregnant before being wed at the age of 18). Rika did, however, grow to know someone outside her mother and father who was apart of her bloodline; her aunt (her mother’s elder sister) Leila. When being raised, Rika lived a very different life than most children. Her parents, who were both nineteen by the time she was born, didn’t have much besides Chain and Illusion magic. They didn’t have jobs, weren’t apart of a guild, and lived outside of Oak Town in the dense forests in their own made cottage. She never went to school like a normal child, seeing as her parents couldn’t afford for her to go, and instead her school was replaced by simple writing, reading, strategy, and magic training. They tried to teach her Illusion magic at first, which was her mother’s magic, but she never caught the grasp of it as they hoped she would. Luckily when they tried to teach her Chain Magic she grew to love it and could use it quite well for her age. One other thing she was taught by her parents was how to steal. Their occupation turned to theft and trickery in order to survive, that’s what Rika thought life was: survival of the fittest. They traveled to places other than Oak Town at first, knowing it would almost be stupid to try to steal there when they lived there in an already skeptical house. Stealing was easy for them, especially with her mother’s Illusion magic, and with the two Chain magic users things went pretty smoothly with the occasional problem of other magic users and guilds going after them. They kept this up for most of Rika’s childhood. That was, until her parents made the worst mistake of their life. When they had nothing left to raid in the area they moved on to bigger sights, a city called Crocus. There, they assumed they would get lucky like usual and have a very easy trip. Only, little did they know they were being hunted down by Fairy Tail. Her parents were, that is, Rika had not been noted in their job or even known about to the Fairy Tail members. So, when her parents were caught by Fairy Tail there was a larger fight then expected. Her parents refused to be taken so easily and decided to fight until neither of them could anymore. In the end, things went wrong and her parents--trying to save her after Rika ignored their wishes for her to stay out of the fray--had their lives taken from them by the Magic Army stationed there on accident, Fairy Tail doing nothing but standing there and watching. At that moment, Rika lost everything. Her mind had gone into shut down that she still, to this day, has not recovered from. Her personality flip-flopped from a happy child to a stoic and apathetic one. She grew to form a hatred for the Magic Council and Magic Army. And overall, she just became hopeless in the world around her. After her parents demise Rika met with her aunt Leila again for the first time in months, her personality clear to Leila upon meeting the child again. Leila was very fond of the child and decided to take her in for her little sister, quickly seeing the potential of her magic despite it being quite simple. Leila also saw potential for a new magic that Leila wanted to pass on; Possession Magic. It should also be noted that at this time, Leila was ranked as the Revenger Nine, and apart of Revenger Sluagh, but Rika wasn’t. Rika was instead not able to join until a half a year after intense training by Leila that only seemed to form and mold her into a killer than anything. After training under Leila and becoming apart of RS for quite some time, Rika did something Leila was not expecting. Rika challenged her to a fight. Leila was expecting her to challenge a different member, and was almost thrown off by the fact she’d want to kill the only member of her family. But Rika didn’t seem to care. In the end Rika won, killing Leila rightfully for her spot and taking the Revenger Nine slot. Once apart of the Revengers, she started going on more missions. A lot of the time she dealt with assassinations of those ranging from the ages of children to elders. Because she had no real problem with those jobs, no matter how gruesome it was, she became well known for that sort of work. Only, her more exciting missions were her infiltrations; her first being the infiltration of Lurid Nightmare, a smaller Dark Guild but one full of cowards. It was a request to take them out, and she did just that. Their goals weren't very exciting to say the least. They simply wanted to strike fear in the hearts of those around them, or basically to be respected by fear. Because her mission was simply to put down the Guild Master, and not the entire guild itself, she spared the remaining members who hadn't gotten in the way and moved on. Her second was the Necron Sisterhood infiltration, which she will admit she had the most enjoyment with. It was a women's only Dark Guild with a wide range of Black Magic users, especially the guild leader herself. Her job was originally to get information about what magic they used, but eventually it changed to where she was allowed to destroy the guild from the inside out once it was found they couldn't really be used in any other way. Rika took her time with it, corrupting the Guild Leader and watching as the rest of the guild perished by the hands of the one they had vowed to follow. Once the job was done, she moved on without a trace. Her final infiltration dealt with the guild Silver Scar, which had been a request by Cipher Fylan. He simply asked to get information out of Silver Scar, which had been rumored to be working under a Dark Guild named Umbra. There was hardly anything at all in Silver Scar, and she even speculated that the guild master wasn't the guild master. But she could never confirm this. In the end, she simply vanished with little information. It was almost like Silver Scar wasn't really the actual guild, which is another speculation of hers. In the end, her current mission came down to locating Mira Dreadnot, a former member of the Sluagh. Of course, they all had been issued to kill or capture on site, but Rika took on the actual mission of doing so. She's had on lead about the Grand Magic Games, so that is where she is now. Appearance Rika stands 5'9", weighing in at about 148 lbs with a medium frame and thicker thighs. Her face is a bit oval shaped, and rounder/softer around the edges. Her skin is medium and she tends to tan fairly easy, her eyes are a gray-blue. Her hair is medium chocolate brown with darker roots and just barely lighter tips. Her normal style of hair is side bangs with a smaller ponytail. Not to mention she has freckles dotted across her cheeks and the middle bridge of her nose. What you see on the right is her usual look. She prefers to be covered up, especially since her guild marks can be covered up easier, along with the fact that she tends to get cold easily and prefers the warm layers. Her color choice is pretty simple, staying with blunt reds, blacks and grays, and white. Because of the Revenger Sluagh mark situation, she has four marks on her body as of now. RS in black on her left ankle, SS in silver on her right thigh, NS on her right side in navy blue, and LN on her right shoulder in wine. Personality Rika, to put it simply, is a stoic, cold hearted being who developed a taste for murder to subside her hatred for the world. On the outside she seems emotionless and unmoving, but inside and through her methods of fighting/assassination one will find she's quite ruthless. Emotionally, she's been torn apart and never fully been put back together, her methods of coping through murder being able to barely fit the shards together. On top of that she's unmoved by death, being able to put just about anyone down besides babies, which are defenseless in the first place. Not to mention, the whole "survival of the fittest" became quite literal to her, which is only one of the reasons why she murdered the last person in her known family. When it comes to her magic, she enjoys manipulating people; especially with her Possession magic. She almost could say she enjoys it for real. Only, she doesn't really feel anything. It's there, but at the same time it's not--if that makes any sort of sense. Magic *'''Chain Magic- Rika is able to create black magical chains from her hands with grappling hooks at the end of them. The chains themselves are sharp to the touch, but are able to be broken with other objects (ie. swords) and magic that would logically be able to cut through it (ie. Acid Magic). After years of training in this magic she’s shown to be able to adjust the sizes of the chains in various ways very quickly, along with being able to swing them around with ease in vicious dances and such. *'Posession Magic- '''This type of magic allows Rika to create an apparition that forcefully enters the mind of her victim and corrupts them in various ways. Through this way she’s able to give information (which may or may not even be true, usually not) and has even been able to give knowledge of magics to the victim. This is never used in battle, and is only for personal use when on specific assignments. With this magic she’s also able to end up using her victim for her own benefits too. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant'''- Because Rika has learned to fight with her chains close up, she’s become proficient in hand-to-hand combat. Trivia * She was made using the Black Desert Online Character Creator!~ * She is a Sagittarius. * Rika is Salphrix's tallest female character. * Her theme is the Nameless Song from Dark Souls. Category:Revenger Sluagh Category:Revenger